Super Poszukiwacz
by Moooras
Summary: Jeden z moich starszych scenariuszy. Jego zalążek miałem już w 2003, więc nawet przed powstaniem jutuba. Z kolegą mieliśmy fazę na lamerskie komixy o życiu dementorów z Harrego Pottera. Jednym z moich komixów był tzw. "Super Dementor". W 2011 przerobiłem to na wersję Gothicową. Pierwotnie po mnie miał to nakręcić GPO, ale też olał sprawę, więc daję tego scenara tutaj.


SP – Super Poszukiwacz – milo3481

S – Strażnik

M1 – Mieszkaniec 1 – Gelenthar

M2 – Mieszkaniec 2

M3 – Mieszkaniec 3

A – Andre - Moooras

J1 – Jakiś gość 1

J2 – Jakiś gość 2 – Kaczer94

B – Bezio – GabryZ

D – Diego

M – Milten – Krotock

L – Lester

Idzie Se Poszukiwacz. Widzi go Strażnik

S: To Poszukiwacz! (ucieka)

M1: To Poszukiwacz!

M2: Zabije nas! (wszyscy uciekają z krzykiem, Poszukiwacz zostaje sam pośrodku placu targowego)

SP: Kurde no… Czemu wszyscy przede mną uciekają… Nie moja wina, że jestem Poszukiwaczem…

A: Ej ty, Poszukiwaczu! (normalnie)

SP: Słucham

(wyciąga Szpon Beliara)

A: Skazuję cię na śmierć!

SP: Zaraz! Tak bez sądu?

A: Innos cie osądzi! Giń! (Poszukiwacz używa czaru uśpienia i odchodzi ze spuszczoną głową. W tle leci Sadness and sorrow)

SP: Dlaczego oni wszyscy mnie tak nie lubią…? Zaraz co to?

(J1 ucieka przed goblinem/ścierwojadem/jakimś innym chujostwem)

J1: Aaa! Pomocy!

J2: Uratuję cię! (J2 zabija goblina/ścierwojada/jakieś inne chujostwo)

J1: Dzięki ci! Jestem twoim dłużnikiem!

J2: Spoko. Po prostu zrobiłem to co należało zrobić

SP: To jest to! Zostanę super bohaterem!

J1: O nie! To poszukiwacz! (uciekają)

(Zbliżenie na wieżę Xardasa, Poszukiwacz idzie w stronę tej okrągłej sali, projektuje ubranie (używa animacji na kucie żelaza i ostrzenie ostrza), używa na to czarów, najlepiej jakiejś kombinacji animacji na palące się ciało i do tego w każdej dłoni ma jakiś inny czar i do tego jakaś masa innych czarów w otoczeniu i na ubraniu, wymyśl coś. W tle leci For a higher cause z Wiedźmina 2)

SP: Dobra, chyba może być... Od dzisiaj jestem… Super Poszukiwaczem! (okazuje się, że to wciąż ta sama szata Poszukiwacza z doklejonym na klacie logo SP wzorowanym trochę na logo Supermana)

(Plac targowy w Khorinis)

M1: A ty co za jeden?

SP: Jestem Super Poszukiwacz! Od dzisiaj będę obrońcą ładu i porządku w tym mieście!

M2: O, fajnie. Możesz zacząć od posprzątania mojej piwnicy. Nie zaglądałem tam od dwóch lat

SP: Mówię poważnie. Chcę walczyć dla was ze złem

M1: Ty, Heniek. Masz jeszcze troche tej żubrówki?

M2: Nie. Ej ty, Super Poszukiwacz. Weź poszukaj nam żubrówki.

(przybiega spanikowany M3)

M3: Gang Beziego! Nadchodzi Gang Beziego!

M2: O cholera! Wszyscy na pozycje!

SP: Zaraz, co się dzieje?

(Przychodzą Bezi, Diego i Milten. Jest widok na idącego Miltena (złożone ręce z przodu), idącego Diega (plecy z łukiem), a potem widok z przodu na idącego Beziego (najlepiej, żeby było widać po jego prawej i lewej pozostałych dwóch) (mają cały czas ustawione s_angry) Wszyscy się kłaniają (ustawieni w dwóch rzędach)poza Super Poszukiwaczem, który stoi na końcu rzędów kłaniających się. Zatrzymują się przed SP)

B: Dlaczego mi się nie kłaniasz?

SP: A dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? (odgłos tłuczonego szkła i przerażone gęby mieszkańców)

M3: Już po nim…

B: Chyba nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia…

SP: Z jakimś tępym osiłkiem, któremu się wydaje, że wszystko mu wolno?

B: Dosyć tego! Zaraz zrobie ci z dupy Pearl Harbor! (biją się. Po prostu obaj stoją w miejscu i tłuką się pięściami. Taka trochę lamerska walka. Nagle SP odskakuje do tyłu)

SP: Sam się o to prosiłeś! (używa na nim jakiegoś czaru. Bezio pada)

M1: Bezio pokonany!

M2: Jesteśmy wolni!

M3: Niech żyje Super Poszukiwacz!

D: Bezio! Nic ci nie jest?

B: Yyy… Co to Bezio?

(Kryjówka Gangu Beziego)

D: Super Poszukiwacz zapłaci nam za to!

L: Yyy… za co? (Lester jara skręta)

D: Za Beziego!

B: Wujku Diego! Umiem już łączyć literki! (Bezi cały uśmiechnięty. Możesz mu w gomanie zrobić zeza rozbieżnego)

D: Świetnie. To teraz idź walić głową w ścianę. Może coś ci się przypomni

B: Tak jest wujku Diego!

D: O czym to ja mówiłem… O już wiem! Super Poszukiwacz musi ponieść karę!

M: Chyba wiem co powinniśmy zrobić!

D: Co takiego?

M: Zdemaskujemy go! Kiedy ludzie poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Super Poszukiwacza, znów będzie dla wszystkich tylko zwykłym człowiekiem!

D: Uuu, cóż za przebiegły i szatański pomysł! Czemu sam na to nie wpadłem! Milten, jesteś geniuszem! Tylko jak my to właściwie zrobimy? Super Poszukiwacz jest potężny. Ciężko będzie się do niego zbliżyć

M: Spokojnie. Mam plan

(Milten zrzuca wielki kamień na stojącą nieopodal owcę)

M1: O nie! Ten kamień zaraz spadnie na owcę!

M2: Czy nikt jej nie uratuje!?

M3: Czy po spłaszczeniu wciąż będzie jadalna?!

(Super Poszukiwacz pojawia się obok owcy i łapie kamień)

M1: To Super Poszukiwacz!

M2: Owca uratowana!

M3: Będziemy mieli co jeść!

M: Diego! Teraz!

(Diego biegnie od tyłu w stronę Super Poszukiwacza)

D: Jesteś mój! (Super Poszukiwacz wyrzuca kamień za siebie prosto na Diego)

M: Diego, nic ci nie jest? (Diego jest teraz niski i spłaszczony)

D: Bywało lepiej. Potrzebny nam nowy plan

M: Lester, masz jakiś pomysł? (Lester pali zioło)

L: Hmmm… Chyba coś wymyśliłem

L: Panie Super Poszukiwaczu!

SP: Tak?

L: Sztachnie się pan?

SP: No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł…

L: Daj pan spokój. Cały dzień ciężko harujesz. Trzeba się czasem wyluzować

SP: W sumie racja (pali skręta. Diego i Milten się temu przyglądają)

M: Dzięki tej specjalnej mieszance, Super Poszukiwacz zaśnie! Wtedy go zdemaskujemy!

D: Genialny plan! Co może pójść nie tak!

L: I jak? Smakuje?

SP: Łuuch… Czy w tym był eter?

L: Eter? No może przypadkiem go dodałem…

SP: To niedobrze. Widzisz, jestem uczulony na eter. Lepiej się odsuń

L: Eee… Co…? (Super Poszukiwacz kicha i Lestera odrzuca w pizdu. Jeśli dasz radę możesz zrobić kulę ognia)

D: Dobra! Do trzech razy sztuka! Tym razem pora na mój plan! (Diego wciąż spłaszczony, a Lester cały w bandażach)

D: Super Poszukiwaczu!

SP: Tak?

D: Popatrz! Popatrz co zrobiłeś temu nieszczęsnemu człowiekowi! (pokazuje Beziego. Ludzie przychodzą popatrzeć)

B: Łyhyhyhyhy, Osama Bin Laden nie żyje

D: Odebrałeś temu człowiekowi jego przeszłość! Jego przyszłość! Zmieniłeś go w warzywo! Co masz na swoją obronę?!

SP: No cóż, to on mnie zaatakował. Przyznaję, trochę mnie poniosło. Niestety nie mogę mu pomóc. Może w klasztorze Innosa coś dla niego wymyślą?

D: Słyszeliście to!? Super Poszukiwacz to potwór! Wysysa z ludzi ich dusze! Chce nas pozbawić naszego człowieczeństwa!

B: Łuhuhuu! Wujek Diego nosi damską bieliznę (na chwilę widok na Diego, gdzie wygląda jak Mag ognia z Dżina z talerza kiedy Lester mówi, że coś mu wystaje, tylko zamiast s_angry ma t_hurt. I ma mieć czarne oczodoły i do tego jakiś dźwięk typu „dooom")

SP: Zaraz, to nie tak! To było tylko wzmocnione zaklęcie amnezji. Niczego nie wysysałem! Popełniłem błąd, przyznaję. Ale czy poza tym jednym przypadkiem coś komuś zrobiłem? Czy zadałem komuś ból i cierpienie? Czy kogoś okradłem, albo wyrzuciłem z domu, żebym sam miał gdzie spać? Nie! Zamiast tego, przeganiam potwory z okolic Khorinis. Bronię słabych przed silnymi. Pilnuję, żeby Lord Andre nie wydawał waszych pieniędzy w Czerwonej Latarni. Jestem waszym obrońcą i przyjacielem!

M1: Dobrze gada!

M2: Polać mu!

M3: To Lord Andre wydawał nasze pieniądze w burdelu?

D: Skoro tak, to czemu nosisz maskę?! Czyżbyś miał coś do ukrycia!? Dlaczego nie bronisz miasta w cywilu?! Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! (chwilowa cisza, SP spuszcza głowę)

SP: Ja… Nie mogę powiedzieć

D: Czyżby? W takim razie… Teraz! (Milten zarzuca wędkę (w animacji na machanie bronią jest taki moment jak zarzucanie wędki) i ściąga Super Poszukiwaczowi szatę. Wszyscy robią przerażone gęby, daj jakiś odgłos jak w 17 odcinku Samuraja Jacka ( ) w 13:29)

M2: Super Poszukiwacz jest… jest… POSZUKIWACZEM! (wszyscy uciekają. Daj może odgłos z „Proszę pana" jak gościu krzyczy „UCIEKAMYYYYY") ( watch?v=c-jGT_XG1Hs – 2:31)

SP: No i znowu zostałem sam… (Bezio zakłada jego szatę i zaczyna biegać i skakać w kółko)

B: Łihihihi, jestem Super Poszukiwacz! Łiiii!

ZAKOŃCZENIE ALTERNATYWNE: Lester wyciąga kuszę, zabija Bezia i mówi coś w stylu „Za twój krzywy ryj" albo „Jedna bestia mniej"


End file.
